Old crushes, new loves
by Prunella7
Summary: Al used to have a huge crush on Winry, and he'd fight his brother for her. But will a certain princess change that? AlxMei, implied EdxWinry. Review if you love my picture! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**This story was written via request of YellowIsMine, a good friend of mine. She requested a fight seen between Ed and Al over Winry. Of course, I couldn't help but add in a little AlxMei, and some implied EdxWinry, 'cause I really support those two pairings! I hope you like it YellowIsMine! **

"Winry, will you marry me?" a seven year old Ed asked, going down on one knee and pulling out a plastic ring from the store in town.

"No!" Al screamed, flying out from behind the bushes where he had been spying on his brother and Winry. "She's going to marry me!" he cried, pulling an identical ring from his over-all pocket.

"Bu-but you're too young!" Ed stammered for an excuse. "You're only six!"

Al had his comeback ready; "You're too _short_!" he flung the ultimate insult into his big brother's face.

With a scream of furry, Ed launched himself onto Al, and they continued to scream insults at each other as they rolled on the ground.

Sighing, Winry picked up her auto mail drawings and called for Den to follow her inside. She set down her drawings on the kitchen counter, and replaced them with her ever-handy wrench. Den following her, she walked back outside and aimed…

"Goddamn it Winry, did you have to hit us with the big wrench?" Ed screamed in her face. Immediately, she held up said wrench, threating; Ed immediately crumpled to the floor, whimpering.

Sighing, Al smiled at the not-so-happy memories. _A lot has changed since then_, he thought to himself, looking down at his once more flesh and blood hands. He and Ed were on their way back to Resembool from Xing. It had been a few years since the brothers had seen Ling, Lan Fan, or Mei and her panda, Xio-Mei. The last time had been for Ling's coronation. This trip had been for Ling and Lan Fan's son's seventh birthday. It had been Al's chance to see Mei again; in eight years' time, she had grown into a beautiful young woman…

"Mei, will you dance with me?" Al had nervously asked the beautiful sixteen year old Xing princess.

"Of course Al!" On his last visit, he had convinced her to drop any formal suffix, and he had done the same.

Lightly gripping her hand, Al pulled Mei out onto the dance floor. When he turned to face her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. Slowly he ran his gaze down her now womanly figure, admiring her dress.

It was gold and silver and it fit her well. It was tight down to her waist, and then flared out down to her knees. Her shoulders were bare, and she wore matching jewels on her neck and on her ears. Her long black hair was like running ebony down her back, offset by the gold and silver.

Likewise, Mei was appreciating Al's strong build, which his tuxedo hugged. He had strong arms, and Mei loved the feel of them on her waist. His shoulders were broad, and she knew that under his shirt he'd have a well-toned body. She was thrilled to finally see him again, and this time as a women, not a little girl. Now…maybe he could feel the same way she did about him.

Their eyes looked up at each other at the same time, and as they realized the other had been doing the same thing they had, they both blushed. Then, Al let out a little burst of laughter, and then they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

As the song, ended, Al pulled Mei to a table in the corner, both finally able to control their laughter.

"You are beautiful, Mei." Al smiled as she blushed, and he pulled out a chair for her to sit. "Do you want something to drink, Mei?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Al," she responded, blushing a bit more.

"I'll be right back." After he had returned, they finished their drinks and decided to take a walk through the castle's garden.

"I've missed you Alphonse. I'm glad you could come."

"Me too."

"How long do you think you can stay?"

"Not long; Brother and I are leaving the day after tomorrow. Ed needs to go back to Resembool to fix something wrong with his arm."

"He broke it _again_?"

"Yeah. He was sparring with Ling and Lan Fan," Al smirked. They walked in comfortable silence for a while.

"Mei?"

"Yes Alphonse?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Huh?" Mei was confused by his question. "No, no, I'm not seeing anyone at the-"

"Good," he said, smiling at her. "'Cause there's been something I've wanted to do for a while now," he explained stopping and pulling Mei to him.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"This." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, and, taking this as a sign of admission, he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He met no resistance. He explored her with his tongue, savoring the feel of her. Reluctantly, he drew back, and she took her opportunity. With just as much pleasure, she pushed her tongue in his mouth and explored thoroughly.

Finally out of breath, they broke apart, panting. When they had caught their breath, Al leaned his head on Mei's. "Will you wait for me?" he whispered.

"Always."

"What are you smiling about, Al?" Al jumped as his brother brought him out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking…Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Do you remember how we used to fight over Winry? Who would get to marry her, I mean?"

Laughing a bit uncertainly, Ed nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"

"You can have her," Al smirked at his brother's embarrassment, and then turned his head to the window, towards Xing; towards Mei.

-End-


End file.
